Lust
by HnK
Summary: OS. Quand le coeur d'Ezarel succombe à certains pêchés, on est loin de deviner l'identité de l'être qui l'a fait succomber et a réussi à faire naître autant d'envie chez lui... Attention: Pairing surprise. Seconde lecture conseillée pour apprécier toute la portée du texte.


**Titre :** Lust

 **Auteur :** HnK

 **Rating :** K+

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'Eldarya appartiennent à leur créatrice ChinoMiko et à Beemoov, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Situation de l'OS par rapport au jeu :** Il est conseillé d'avoir terminé l'épisode 8 pour comprendre cet OS. Ceci reste toutefois un conseil, avoir terminé ou joué cet épisode n'est absolument pas nécessaire pour la lecture et pour apprécier ou non le texte.

 **Notes :** Je m'excuse par avance de la mise en page désastreuse de ce texte.J'ai bien essayé de mettre des alinéas, d'ajouter des espaces pour créer des paragraphes, mais le site est récalcitrant et refuse d'obéir e_e

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture :) !**

* * *

Ezarel remontait discrètement les marches qui menaient jusqu'à sa chambre. Encore troublé par ces dernières minutes passées en bonne compagnie, il reprit de justesse ses esprits et se stoppa avant de se cogner contre l'arcade de pierre qui s'ouvrait sur le couloir.

Il était rare que l'alchimiste soit ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, même après leurs rendez-vous nocturnes. Cela faisait si longtemps que la douce avait quitté Eel et n'était plus reparue. Il était dans tous ses états depuis qu'il avait entendu les gardiens revenir de mission, la belle assise avec ses sœurs dans l'une des charrettes de fortune qui avaient permis le voyage ralliant leur contrée d'origine à celle d'adoption de l'elfe.

S'il était habitué aux avances plus ou moins subtiles des gardiennes et gardiens d'Eel, Ezarel n'avait pas l'habitude d'être celui qui se sentait attiré irrémédiablement vers les autres. Certes, il avait noué des liens profonds au cours de ces longues années qu'il ne regrettait pas, mais jamais… Jamais avec de telles partenaires.

Jamais il n'était tombé aussi bas et jamais il ne s'était imaginé le plaisir que cette étrangère lui procurerait.

Un délice exquis pour lequel il s'était volontiers damné, et auquel il lui serait difficile de résister à nouveau.

Il tourna la poignée dorée et ouvrit la porte nacrée qui menait à ses appartements. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'elfe entreprit de retirer les nombreuses couches de tissus qui protégeaient sa peau fragile et se dirigea vers la salle de bain accolée à la chambre qu'il occupait. D'un mouvement souple, il se glissa dans l'eau – désormais glacée – qu'il avait faite couler avant de quitter les lieux. Frissonnant d'abord à son contact, il laissa son corps s'habituer à la froideur de son nouvel environnement.

Ezarel avait pensé partager ce bain nocturne avec sa belle et y fêter leurs retrouvailles, à l'abri des regards, mais quand ses pupilles s'étaient posées sur la silhouette qui attisait en lui ce désir qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé ressentir, il avait succombé. Loin de cette eau chaude qui émoustillait pourtant toujours la belle. Loin du confort de la chambre du Capitaine.

Coquine, elle s'était enrubannée tel un présent pour l'accueillir. Ezarel avait pris cela comme une excuse de la part de sa partenaire, pour se faire pardonner sa longue absence.

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu résister. Mais qui aurait pu le blâmer ? N'importe quelle créature aurait connu un désir insatiable après l'avoir goûtée, et toutes, seraient revenues pour la dévorer encore, et encore. L'elfe ne faisait pas exception.

Elle avait toujours su attirer son regard, dès son arrivée à Eel.

Il revoyait sa silhouette, collée à celle des autres qui l'accompagnaient. Ces étrangères toutes semblables et pourtant si différentes. Chacune d'entre elles avait piqué sa curiosité et avait attiré son regard. Pourtant son cœur avait succombé à une seule de ces inconnues : elle, qui se cachait derrière les autres, dissimulée dans un voile opaque aux teintes bleutées, où son nom en lettres carmin était inscrit dans un alphabet inconnu. Il apprendrait plus tard comment lire et déchiffrer ce syllabaire, et découvrirait avec ironie le nom de celle qui avait fait naître l'envie chez lui.

 _« Lust »_.

La main de l'elfe effleura la surface de l'eau, s'amusant à y créer de minuscules ondes, appréciant le son discret qui s'en échappait lorsqu'il brisait le contact avec la surface du liquide. Son ascendance elfique l'avait doté de sens développés et d'un sens esthétique poussé. Aussi, s'était-il surpris à apprécier le bruit particulier des étoffes étrangères qui paraient sa belle étrangère.

Un froissement, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu dans les contrées de son monde et qui pourtant, ravissait ses oreilles délicates à chaque fois qu'il glissait sa main pour y découvrir la merveille dissimulée.

Au cours de sa vie, Ezarel avait goûté et apprécié chaque moment d'abandon, quels qu'ils soient. Entre tous, il avait pensé que rien n'égalerait jamais les gestes délicats, l'odeur fruitée, le contact de sa main glissée avec douceur sur les peaux lisses et sucrées des habitantes des forêts sélènes. Hormis peut-être ses rares retrouvailles avec Mahanuka, dont l'odeur fraîche et le teint doré l'avaient à jamais ensorcelé.

C'est donc conte toutes ses attentes que Lust avait détrôné les sélénites encore inégalées, ainsi que celui qui avait dérobé une partie de son cœur. Lust, avait le don de l'attirer à elle, irrémédiablement, sans même s'être découverte.

Était-ce ce collier de fer doré qu'elle portait qui l'attirait tant ? Il était vrai que l'alchimiste prenait un plaisir non dissimulé à desserrer son étreinte. Ou bien peut-être, était-il attiré par l'apparence toujours plus provocatrice de la belle en bleu ? Par ses toujours plus transparents atours, ceux qui l'abritaient et la dévoilaient en même temps à son regard d'elfe lubrique...

Il en voulait toujours plus de sa part, et elle … elle jouait avec ses nerfs, ne refusant jamais ses avances toujours plus dangereuses. Depuis leur première rencontre, Ezarel avait multiplié les situations risquées et avait oublié plusieurs fois ses obligations pour le plaisir de sa seule compagnie.

Comme quoi, la salle du Cristal pouvait être un lieu dans lequel l'alchimiste pouvait se distraire...

Un sourire mutin étira les lèvres de l'elfe alors que sa mémoire rejouait le film de cette journée.

Il se revoyait, goûter à cette peau sèche, qu'il prenait plaisir à humidifier de sa langue. Il voulait savourer le goût de cette étrangère, cette saveur particulière qu'elle avait. Toujours plus longtemps, ce jeu sadique entre eux alternaient les rôles de meneurs. L'une résistait et torturait l'autre, qui s'impatientait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'abandonne. Un délicieux supplice qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé qu'avec elle. Et quand il remportait enfin la manche, quand sa résistance habituelle cessait et qu'il refermait ses lèvres sur elle pour capturer les sons contestataires qu'elle laissait échapper …

Quand enfin elle s'était détendue et l'invitait silencieusement à poursuivre, alors seulement à ce moment, avec malice, ses dents effleuraient Lust, avides, curieuses de savourer à nouveau cette perfection qu'il redécouvrait à chaque récidive.

Un soupir d'aise s'échappa des lèvres d'Ezarel. Ses muscles se détendirent légèrement dans l'eau, éreintés par les dures journées qu'il enchaînait au quartier général. Sa vie de Capitaine était si difficile sans elle à ses côtés. : avec Miiko qui le harcelait pour qu'il assiste à ses réunions et qui osait même parfois troubler ses moments d'abandon avec Lust.

Oh ! Cette journée où il avait mordillé avec amusement sa partenaire, appuyé contre le cristal primal, et qu'il avait entendu la voix stridente de sa supérieure hurler son nom !

Ezarel s'était immédiatement vu se confondre en excuses improbables. Heureusement pour lui et sa partenaire, le Kitsune avait rapidement tourné les talons en le maudissant jusqu'à la sortie., ignorant que l'alchimiste débauché était à quelques pas.

Un instant était passé, avant qu'il ne se concentre à nouveau sur celle qu'il avait négligée, un sourire fier et enfantin d'avoir échappé à la dispute et aux explications.

Nevra l'avait prévenu, plusieurs fois, après l'avoir surpris. Qu'il devrait arrêter, que ça allait chauffer quand leur délicate Miiko apprendrait pourquoi l'Absynthe s'absentait autant. Il avait craint un moment que le vampire ne le dénonce auprès de celle qui les dirigeait mais Nevra était un homme de confiance et lui avait promis de taire son secret.

Ezarel sourit comme un enfant en se rappelant les propos de son ami.

Oh non, ce ne serait pas lui qui irait rapporter _« aux oreilles poilues de Miiko qu'Ezarel préférait la compagnie de Lust à une réunion matelas et retapage de chambre d'humaine »._

Au souvenir de son collègue, l'elfe se rappela aussi ses moments de jalousie, non-fondés. Quand la belle s'était absentée de la cité et qu'il avait cru qu'un autre lui avait ravie. Il avait d'abord soupçonné Nevra, qui avait répondu qu' _« il n'aimait pas ce genre de proie, et préférait planter ses crocs dans des mets plus délicats. »_

Selon lui, Lust était trop menue, pas assez consistante pour le nourrir ou assouvir ses envies. Bref. Pas son genre de « nourriture ».

Les jours s'étaient écoulés, longs, sans le regretté frisson qu'elle lui avait fait connaître.

Et durant d'interminables mois, il ne la revit pas. Ni Lust, ni ses sœurs qui l'avait accompagnée.

Ezarel avait désespéré de les retrouver un jour, avait même envisagé d'envoyer des recrues à leur recherche mais une telle demande était exagérée.

Il serait bien parti, lui. Mais c'était inenvisageable : sa qualité de Capitaine l'avait empêché de quitter son poste pour retrouver les étrangères.

Alors, en cette fameuse après-midi où il guettait les allers et venues des gardiens du haut des Balcons du Quartier général, lorsqu'il aperçut le même convoi qui avait amené Lust à Eel la première fois, son cœur s'était emballé. Sa vue perçante avait immédiatement reconnu les parures océans de sa partenaire.

Oui, son cœur froid s'était emballé.

Non pas à cause de la course effrénée à travers les coursives de la Forteresse. Non pas à cause des marches dévalées quatre à quatre pour atteindre les portes.

Non : enfin il la retrouvait.

Vision délicate de cette éternelle inconnue drapée de mystères, de promesses et de moments exquis en sa compagnie, à découvrir et savourer. Il passa devant l'escorte qui le salua, ignorant les joyaux rapportés de cet ailleurs dont les étrangères revenaient. Seule lui importait cette élue, qui consumait son cœur lorsqu'elle disparaissait de son quotidien chargé.

Ezarel sortit sa main de l'eau froide, et s'attarda à observer les sillons que l'eau avait creusé sur ses doigts fins. On disait des Elfes qu'ils étaient la perfection, fait qu'Ezarel aimait rappeler à qui bon voulait l'entendre. Pourtant, il lui fallait reconnaître avoir à son tour découvert la perfection chez autrui.

Il en avait même découvert toutes ses facettes : il avait aimé la sentir palpiter sous sa langue avide alors qu'elle sortait à peine des eaux bouillantes dans lesquelles elle aimait barboter. Il avait apprécié respirer chaque parcelle de sa peau salée. Il avait joué avec elle de bien des manières, chaque jour différentes, chaque jour constituant un nouvel horizon pour ses sens.

Il avouait sans honte avoir adoré dévoiler ce qu'elle cachait au plus profond d'elle, avoir adoré la voir s'ouvrir sous ses gestes expert, avoir adoré engloutir le trésor qu'elle abritait : cette saveur particulière auquel il n'avait jamais été préparé avec toutes ses autres rencontres et qu'il redemandait avec insistance.

Lust... Tant de nouvelles formes de plaisir à découvrir à ses côtés.

Cette nuit encore, elle l'avait surprise par son ingéniosité. Le contact brûlant entre eux deux, son souffle malicieux pour refroidir la surface ardente de celle qu'il convoitait : une félicité absolue quand il l'avait fait fondre à chacune de ses attaques.

Mais tous ces artifices, toutes ces distractions, ne valait pas sa belle au naturel.

L'elfe quitta son bain glacé, et entreprit de sécher brièvement son corps pâle, se rappelant le fantôme de Lust. Savourant le souvenir de l'absente, il ramassa de quoi se vêtir et se dirigea vers son lit.

Il s'y coucha et ferma ses yeux fatigués avant de les rouvrir brusquement quand on frappa à sa porte. Méfiant, il se saisit du fauchon qu'il conservait pour se défendre et s'enquit de l'identité de son visiteur. Aussitôt, la voix moqueuse d'un vampire de sa connaissance résonna et la porte s'ouvrit.

Les yeux aussi ronds qu'un Moogliz, le regard de l'Absynthe passa de sa chère et tendre dans les bras de Nevra, au vampire qui la détenait à l'instant :

« **Je te l'avais fait préparer, et toi tu l'abandonnes, à moitié nue, dans la cuisine ? »**

 **« Miiko va finir par se douter de quelque chose. Je ne pourrais pas continuellement rejeter la faute sur … »**

 **« Miiko doute de tout et tout le monde. Tu n'es plus à ça près.** »

Ezarel s'approcha et remercia brièvement son ami avant de lui claquer délicatement la porte au nez. Ses doigts étreignirent aussitôt l'enveloppe bleutée et déchirée par ses soins une heure auparavant et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il glisse sa main et fouille derrière les enveloppes transparentes de sa partenaire de toujours. Encore une fois, Lust semblait le titiller et le pousser à commettre un nouveau pêché.

N'y tenant plus, il l'emmena vers son imposant lit et s'effondra le premier sur le matelas cotonneux avant de goûter une nouvelle fois à ce délice exquis.

Et il recommença.

Une fois. Deux fois. Quatre fois.

Par les dieux ! Jamais il ne pourrait s'arrêter !

Et pourtant... il le fallait.

A être trop gourmand, Ezarel allait la perdre. Et par les temps qui couraient, il ne savait pas quand il pourrait la revoir. Les intervalles entre leurs retrouvailles se faisaient chaque fois plus longs et à la pensée que c'était peut-être la dernière fois avant des mois qu'il pourrait revoir son aimée…

L'elfe abandonna son regard triste sur l'enveloppe de plastique bleu qui abritait les formes jaunes ravissant ses papilles depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Avec douceur et anxiété, il referma le paquet et s'endormit enfin, ses pupilles capturant comme dernière image les majuscules rouges « _Lustuc*u_ » qui ornaient fièrement l'emballage.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce texte vous aura plus.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, les critiques sont les bienvenues !**

Note de fin de texte n°1:  Mahanuka est une référence au miel Manuka. L'Elfe ayant vraisemblablement un faible pour ce mets, j'ai voulu le mettre à l'honneur et le placer en rival de notre chère Lust, qui semble aussi ravir les papilles du Capitaine.

Note de fin de texte n°2:  Oui je sais. Ezarel mange ce qui s'apparente à des Panzani, mais moi je préfère les lustucru, et le jeu de mot était tout trouvé avec cette marque concurrente. Non, sérieux, si vous trouvez un nom valide, dérivé de Panzani et qui collerait aussi bien que Lust, je mange mon chapeau. En attendant, par le pouvoir dictatorial de l'auteur de fanfic, je décide qu'Ezarel préfère les paquets bleu ( qui s'accordent mieux à sa tenue et satisfont plus son palais délicat 8) )


End file.
